


Teardrops on my Guitar

by Imzadi83



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: shipper vid set to "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift





	Teardrops on my Guitar




End file.
